As a process for chemically producing (3R, 5S)-(E)-7-[2-cyclopropyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-quinolin-3-yl]-3,5-dihydroxyhept-6-enic acid esters, for example, the following production route has been known as disclosed in JP 1-279866 A and Journal of Chromatography A, 832 (1999) p55-65. 
In these processes, however, a reaction product is a mixture of an optical isomer and an optically active substance, so that only the desired optically active substance compound should be obtained through separation and purification by means of chromatography and so on in their respective final steps. It is rather difficult to say that the isolation of an isomer in the final step is cost effective and efficient on an industrial scale.
Furthermore, in JP 8-92217 A, there is disclosed another production process using an optically active Schiff base.
Still furthermore, in JP 8-127585 A, there is disclosed a production process using methyl (R)-3-tert-butyl dimethylsilyloxy-6-dimethoxyphosphinyl-5-oxohexanoate at a very low temperature.
On the other hand, as a process for producing an optically active alcohol product by a stereo-selective reduction of a compound having a keto group using microbial cells and/or a cell preparation thereof, in Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. (1998) 49: p. 709-717, there is a description that the following chemical reaction can be performed using Microbacterium campoquemadoensis strain MB5614. 
Furthermore, in Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., vol. 8, p1403-(1998), there is a description that the following reaction can be performed using a bakers yeast. 
However, with respect to a compound in which carbonyl groups continuously exist in the molecule thereof in addition to the presence of olefin on the á-position of the carbonyl group, such as (E)-7-[2-cyclopropyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-quinolin-3-yl]-3,5-dihydroxyhepto-6-enoic acid esters, any example in which such a compound can be reduced using a microorganism in a stereo-selective manner has not been known in the art.